


The Worst Sicky

by YennaWang



Series: 2018 Requests [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy and no serious injuries, Nurse!Christen, SoccerPlayer!Tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Can we get a nurse/gf Press taking care of Tobin??? Pretty pleassseeeee!





	The Worst Sicky

**Author's Note:**

> Tobin legit got minor ankle surgery :( This one shot is happy and fluffy and no one is seriously injured or sick.

Christen sighed heavily as she grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet. Tobin had just gotten home from training and the first thing she did was start complaining. They’d gone through this before in the past and it never ended well. Tobin was the worst when she was sick. She’d complain about not feeling well, but then refuse to take medicine, rest, eat, or drink water. All things that would make her better. On top of that she would push Christen away, saying that she didn’t want to get her sick. But then whine when Christen wasn’t around. It didn’t help that Christen was a nurse, meaning that she dealt with things like this all day long.

“Open your mouth,” Christen instructed.

Tobin pouted, but did as she was told. Christen couldn’t deny that Tobin was at least cute when she was sick. She looked so innocent with the thermometer sticking out of her mouth and her brow furrowed as she tried to read the number that was steadily going up.

“101,” Christen read once it beeped. She then went on asking Tobin about her symptoms and eventually went back to the bathroom again. She grabbed the cold medicine and opened it. She poured out the correct dosage and returned to Tobin. She sat beside her, holding out the little cup.

“Here." 

Tobin just stared at the purple liquid and shook her head. “I don’t need that.”

“Please, just take it. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I’m fine.”

Christen laughed and not in a good way. “Tobin, you came home complaining that you didn’t feel well. You obviously congested and you’re running a fever. And now you’re saying you’re fine?”

“I am.”

Christen grabbed Tobin's hand, forcing her to take the cup.

“Just take the medicine. I’ll make you some soup,” Christen stood, but stopped when she felt Tobin’s hand wrap around her wrist.

“What kind do we have?”

“I don’t know, probably chicken noodle. Maybe tomato.”

“O-okay.”

Christen sat back down and brushed Tobin’s hair away from her face.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired and my day hasn’t been the best.” Christen gave Tobin a quick peck on the cheek. “Please take your medicine while I make food for you. Then we can relax and watch Bend It Like Beckham, cause that’s your sick movie. Sound good?”

Tobin nodded, but then cleared her throat and spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I know that being sick sucks and it’s okay to whine and complain a bit. But let’s try to keep that to a minimum.”

“Yeah,” Tobin chuckled. "I'll try."

“I love you,” Christen said as she stood up and started to leave. She smiled when she heard Tobin say that she loves her too.

Christen grabbed the can of soup and read the instructions. She had almost forgotten how easy it was since neither of them had been sick for quite some time. It didn’t take long before she returned to Tobin. She handed her the hot bowl of soup and a glass of water. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over the two of them.

“Thank you,” Tobin said softly as she leaned into Christen’s side.

“Of course.” Christen turned on the television and then groaned. “Shit, I need the DVD.” She got up and went over to the rack that held the DVDs. Luckily it was organized in alphabetical order because she couldn’t stand it when she couldn't find a movie. So she grabbed the case and popped the DVD into the player. When she sat back down, Tobin curled right up to her side again.

They weren’t far into the movie when Tobin started laughing at nothing. Christen looked at her curiously with a raised brow.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Just thinking,” Tobin answered vaguely.

“About?” Christened pressed.

“You know how she’s obsessed with Beckham?”

“Yeah.”

“Remember how we met?”

Christen closed her eyes and shook her head. “Let’s not think about that.”

“It was embarrassing for both of us.”

“It was so worse for me.”

* * *

It was only Christen’s second real day and she was definitely nervous. She’d been placed in the ER Department, which she didn’t mind. It would get her experience and then maybe she’d be able to move to a less hectic section of the hospital.

The day had been going well, until two codes began simultaneously due to a motor accident. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she asked if she could be of help. Luckily the higher ups allowed her to help with some of the people with minor injuries. When she approached the first bed to help the patient, her breath hitched. Out of all the chances, Tobin Heath was sitting there, her eyes wandering and taking everything in. She had a small cut on her forehead, but that seemed to be it. Christen took in a deep breath and approached the famous soccer player.

“Hi,” Christen started. Tobin smiled up at her in greeting. “I’m Christen, um… I’m going to take your blood pressure and do the basics before the doctor can see you. Would you like me to help you take off your jacket?”

“Uh, nah. I can do it. I’m Tobin, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, well as nice as it can be in the ER.”

Christen laughed nervously and she fiddled with her pen, dropping it to the ground. She bent down to retrieve it, but when she stood back up and looked at Tobin, she nearly fell like her pen had. Somehow in the time it had taken for her to retrieve her pen, Tobin had removed her jacket and her shirt. So now she was sitting there in just a black sports bra. Her amazing body on display for Christen to try to not look at. Christen literally froze and she knew she was blushing.

“What’s wrong? I thought you’re going to take my blood pressure,” Tobin asked cluelessly.

“I just said to take off your jacket and not your whole shirt!” Christen blurted.

“Ohhhhh. I wasn’t really paying attention,” Tobin shrugged.

“Okay, well you can put your shirt back on.”

Tobin waved her off. “It’s fine. Go ahead and do what you need.”

“O-okay,” Christen stuttered.

She wrapped the cuff around Tobin’s arm and read the sphygmomanometer. It didn’t take long to get the reading. She managed to remove the cuff and finish the basic steps of a new patient without making a complete fool of herself. But she’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t checked Tobin out throughout it all. Her smooth tan skin. Her defined muscles, especially her abs. The way her hips created a perfect v heading south.

By the time she was done, she knew that her blush had worked its way to her ears and partly down her neck. And it didn’t go unnoticed.

“You okay,” Tobin asked, her arm rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah, good.” Christen put away the instruments she had used and glanced back at Tobin. “You’re all set. The Doctor will come over when she’s got a chance,” Christen explained. She then began to walk away. She was a good distance away when she heard Tobin call out to her.

“Wait!”

Christen turned to see Tobin slipping on her shirt and then standing to close the distance between them.

“Is there any chance you’d maybe like to go out sometime?”

Christen’s jaw went slack as she looked at Tobin in surprise.

“It’s cool if not. I just wanted to ask you before you started on your next patient.” Tobin worried her lower lip and then nodded. “Um, yeah. I’m gunna go back over there now.” Tobin motioned over her shoulder to where the bed was.

“I haven’t given you an answer yet.”

“Well I just assumed with the look you gave me… that it was a no.”

“No. I mean, yes.” Christen groaned softly at herself. “Let me start over. I was just surprised, but yes. I’d like to go out sometime.”

“Oh, nice.” Tobin’s hands patted her pockets and then she clicked her tongue. “Phone’s in my jacket,” she explained. She left Christen and then returned, holding her phone out to the nurse.

“Here,” Christen said once she’d filled in the new contact information.

“Thanks. I’ll call you soon, okay?”

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

“Fine, it was mutually bad for both of us. Why did you even take off your shirt?”

“I really don’t know. I think I was still flustered from the accident and everything was distracting… especially you.”

Christen rolled her eyes. “You were much more distracting.”

“Well whatever. Our mutual embarrassment and lack of social skills somehow got us here,” Tobin laughed. She then started coughing though and Christen rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

“We should get to bed. You need your rest.” Even though the movie wasn’t over, Christen turned off the television and grabbed Tobin’s hand. She’d clean up the living room tomorrow. What really mattered was taking care of her girlfriend and making sure that she got better. And rest was needed for that.


End file.
